


a christmas story

by smolgreeneyedavenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Marriage, happytimes, romanogers - Freeform, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolgreeneyedavenger/pseuds/smolgreeneyedavenger
Summary: In which Wanda Maxmioff wakes up on Christmas morning by Rogers children jumping on her bed and singing Jingle Bells.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	a christmas story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a beautiful Christmas! I think one of the most special parts of Christmas morning is waking up early full of excitement and anticipation! 
> 
> I do not own Marvel characters. Laura and Sarah Rogers are the names I have picked out for Steve and Natasha's daughters, though I'm sure I'm not the first to use them :)

“ ‘Anda? ‘Anda?” Wanda’s brain was still fuzzy with sleep and her eyes felt so heavy. Exhaustion still clung to her body and brain and she found it hard to even move one muscle. She had expected the night before to be a relaxing Christmas Eve but it turned into a night of very strong eggnog, crazy laugher, dares and Yahtzee. She hadn’t gotten to bed until late and for some silly reason the idea of Christmas morning had kept her awake in bed even longer. And because of her silly decisions, all she wanted now was more sleep.

But the small hand caressing her face and the quiet voice was enough to make her slip an eye open. Laura Rogers sat on her knees beside Wanda’s face, a naked babydoll in one hand, a dress in another. Her red curls wrapped around her chubby face and her blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. And then the three year old grinned, knowing she had been successful in awaking Wanda. Through some baby gibberish— “Put the dress on?”

Wanda couldn’t help to hide the frown that appeared on her face. Laura was the most mischievous of the Rogers children and Wanda feared she had gotten out of her crib sometime during the night just so Wanda could clothe her baby. Wanda pulled herself from her comfortable sleep on her stomach and leaned over to grab her phone. “Laura, what are you doing here?” But her phone showed the time was 6:00. It was Christmas morning.

“Put dis on?” she asked again, pushing the baby dress in Wanda’s face. Wanda looked at Laura’s cute face and she smiled again, showing a deep dimple in her cheek. Of course, Wanda then chuckled and leaned back in her pillows, her red power working to get the babydoll dress on. Laura giggled as the red power worked and when her baby was dressed correctly, she pulled the baby in a tight hug and smoothed its hair down.

Wanda loved every one of the Rogers children, but she was definitely fascinated by Laura. She was just like her mother what with her spunk and perfectionism. And besides the blue eyes, she was the spitting image of Natasha. Even now as she studied the babydoll, she owned the same frown of her mother and the pout of her lower lip was almost frightening.

The door of Wanda’s bedroom creaked open and both girls turned to see James slip through the room, Sarah in his arms—barely— and she giggled as he ran through the room. “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!!!” he sang, breathlessly. Sarah was the youngest, not yet one and she was already too big for James to be carrying around. Though James was determined to be the big brother and strong like his daddy, his sisters were just to big to be lugged around his little five year old body. Still, Sarah seem to get a kick out of it. She was still giggling when James swung her up on the bed.

Wanda, now realizing there was no going back to sleep, turned over and pulled herself into a sitting position. “Good morning, guys.” Sarah grinned toothless at Wanda and reached for her. Sarah had more of Steve’s coloring, the first to have straight blonde hair, and the most quiet of the three kids, though always happy.

“It’s Christmas Day, Wanda! It’s Christmas!” James said, excitedly. He pulled himself up on the bed and started jumping across the mattress. Laura giggled and obviously thought that was too much fun and pulled herself up to jump with him. She still grasped tightly to her babydoll.

Now, Wanda hugged Sarah while the other two tangled her covers and destroyed any bit of sleepiness she might have had. Wanda giggled as Laura fell once just to get up again and pull her hair from her face. The curls always seemed to be in her face. James still sang Jingle Bells and Wanda wondered how many of the Avengers they were waking up. Or if James had already done this to the others.

“Where’s Daddy, James?” she finally asked, because though she didn’t mind the company, surely they should’ve woken their parents up first.

“Still sleeping,” James said, stopping for just a moment. “Will we open presents soon?” Wanda couldn’t answer before Laura grabbed his arm and tugged him down with her into the blankets. She knew how to horseplay. Sarah squealed loudly at their play and crawled away from Wanda in order to be a part. Wanda had seen this happen before! James and Laura could play hard what with both their parents’ serums pumping through their veins and easily hurt one another or Sarah. No way Wanda was going to let that happen Christmas day.

“Well come on, let’s go wake them, huh? Let’s go!” She grabbed Sarah around the middle and pulled her from the play and out of the bed. James and Laura seemed to end the game and jumped out of the bed too. “Come on,” Wanda said, cheerily as they headed out of her room. She was clad in flannel pajamas and her hair was pulled in a messy braid. She went right along with the kids, who were all dressed in the cutest little pajamas. James’s Captain America ‘jammies (a gift from Uncle Sam) were totally his favorite, while Laura was content with her solid blue onesie. Sarah just wore a long sleeve shirt and her diaper, and somehow wasn’t freezing in on the snowy day in New York.

James and Laura ran for their parents bedroom which was right down the hall from Wanda’s, and she could see the door was already wide open. James had already made his way through since he did have Sarah— he must have stolen her from her crib.

The Rogers family didn’t usually stay at the Avengers Compound. They owned a small home in a covert location, just like the Bartons. Both families were there for Christmas and Wanda couldn’t have been happier. She loved the children and she was close to each of the parents. It was a joy to have more people around the compound. Wanda wondered if the Bartons were up yet and if they would follow the Rogers kids in waking everyone up.

With Sarah on her hip, Wanda stepped into Steve and Natasha’s bedroom just to find a very amusing sight. One of Wanda’s favorite reasons for either having the Rogers there or staying with them at their own home, was to see how domestic and very human Steve and Natasha really were. At this moment, Steve was laying flat on his stomach, the pillows over his head, relaxed muscles showing on his bare back. Natasha was sprawled over him, legs and arms, red hair draped over the pillows and in her face. Sloppy sleepers, they were. And it was pretty funny. If Wanda was Bucky or Sam, she would’ve snapped a picture of them. But she wasn’t that cruel. And she hadn’t brought her phone with her.

James and Laura jumped up on the bed, Laura using her mother’s pajama top as leverage to pull herself up. Natasha groaned but grabbed Laura’s arm and helped her up, never once opening her eyes. James crawled to Steve’s side of the bed and started jumping on it just like he had done to Wanda’s. “It’s Christmas, Daddy! Daddy!” Steve didn’t move but Natasha pulled a leg off of him. Laura sat down on her mother’s ribs and started tapping her head.

“Merry Christmas,” Wanda said, stepping up to the bed. Sarah content as usual, stared down at her parents and siblings and babbled about something, little spit bubbles coming to the side of her lips. “Your kids are ready for the day.”

“Ugh, come on, kiddos,” Natasha muttered, burying her face in her pillow. “Give me a little sleep.” Wanda could barely hear the words but she laughed. Natasha could’ve gotten sleep last night instead of daring Sam to undress and swim in the snow all night.

“Come on, Daddy!!” James said, jumping on his father. The pillow covering Steve’s head finally lifted and Laura leaned over, pulling it off to show her father’s face. Steve smiled just barely before dropping his head back on the mattress. “Daddy!” both kids squealed, pinning their attention to Steve. Natasha was able to lay on her back and finally open her eyes.

“It’s Christmas Day?” Wanda finally heard Steve’s voice, still sounding tired and worn. Natasha squeezed Laura’s chubby leg and grinned when she squealed, giving her mother her babydoll as a way to distract her. Natasha thanked her and held the baby close. “Well, take your mommy downstairs,” Steve muttered, rising his eyebrow.

“No…” Natasha muttered, annoyed, and moved the babydoll in his face. But Wanda still saw Steve grin stupidly at his wife. James climbed over to his mother, shaking her body as means to awake her. Laura followed to Natasha’s annoyance and Wanda and Steve’s amusement.

Then the door opened and Wanda turned just quick enough to see Nathaniel Barton race across the room. Lila followed behind, her long hair in a messy bun. Both were wide awake and happy but Lila was more interested in holding Sarah than attacking Natasha and Steve. “Auntie Nat!” Nathaniel said, climbing up on the bed. Both James and Laura seemed to get louder the moment they helped him up just so he could jump on top of Natasha. “It’s Christmas!”

“No way!” Natasha laughed, tickling him in the ribs. He screamed and closed himself in, falling down in the mattress where he was pillowed by Steve. Nathaniel was now seven and Wanda couldn’t help but hate it. It felt like yesterday that Nathaniel was a fat toddler always running into mischief. And even Lila was growing up too quickly. It wouldn’t be long before she was as tall as Natasha. She had also become a little mother with her younger cousins and had a dear bond to Sarah. Which is why it was easy for Lila to pull Sarah from Wanda’s arms.

“Are we going downstairs?” Lila asked, looking at Wanda.

“Yes, we are. We just have to get these two up,” she replied, grabbing Laura off her mother and putting her on the floor. “Let’s go see the presents!” James and Nathaniel— the rascals— yelled in victory and jumped off Natasha. Wanda barely dodged their sprint across the room and they fled the room, Lila and Sarah following. Laura ran after them— but turned back quick. Wanda frowned but quickly grinned when she went back the bedside.

“Mommy— baby,” she said, pointing to Steve who still had the baby. Natasha didn’t miss a beat but stole the babydoll from Steve and handed her over to Laura. Before taking off Laura hugged it tight and maybe tried to say thank you.

She must have done it because Natasha said, “You’re welcome” before Laura ran off. Wanda watched her leave and turned back, thrilled that Natasha was finally pulling herself up from the pillows. “Oh, good morning, Wanda,” she said, rubbing her face, almost as if she had just realized Wanda was there.

“Good morning,” Wanda said, chuckling. She looked back at the doorway before pointing around the bed. “Is that every morning for you two?”

“More or less,” Natasha said, smirking. She leaned over, rubbing Steve’s back. “Come on, baby. You up?” She set her feet on the ground and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. “Save the Barton kids, of course. Nathaniel and James together is…”

“Crazy?” Steve offered, throwing the covers off and pulling himself to a sitting position. Natasha chuckled and threw him a t-shirt. “Did they wake you up first, Wanda?” She walked across the room to the ceiling to floor windows, nodding with a smile. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s Christmas morning, though,” Wanda said, flipping the curtains open. It was still early for morning light to come through but it was an awakening. Natasha turned on dim lights, curtesy of Tony who knew Natasha loved a warm lighting in her rooms. “It’s a magical day. They had to wake someone up and they know they can come to me.”

“What are godmothers for?” Natasha said, shrugging her shoulders and making Wanda laugh. Natasha then climbed back on her knees in the bed to kiss Steve’s head. “And, babe, wait ‘till you see what I got for you downstairs.” Steve looked up at Wanda and she laughed, folding her arms over her chest.

“Oh, no,” Steve groaned, pulling the shirt over his head. All the Avengers were known for giving the weirdest presents. And Natasha was no exception. “What is it this time?” Wanda still caught a smile curve on his face through the sigh.

Natasha nudged his shoulder. “Hey, I’m not telling you!” She jumped off the bed and pulled her robe from off the chest in front of the bed. “Beat you down there.” Steve grinned as he watched her leave, pulling her hair into a bun.

Wanda let her arms down and laughed, looking back at Steve. “I know what she got you, Steve, and I can promise it’s nothing scary.” Steve smirked up at her and raised his eyebrows, maybe believing her. She walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder. “Come on, Cap, let’s go open those presents.”

“Right behind you,” he chuckled, getting up. She threw him his robe off the chest and they started out of the room for Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
